dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Saurophaganax
Some scientists consider this dinosaur to be a species of Allosaurus, though there is a strong case for it being a distinct genus. General Statistics *Name: Saurophaganax maximus *Name Meaning: Lizard-Eating Master *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12-13 meters (40-43 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Allosauridae *Place Found: Morrison Formation, USA *Discoverer: Chure, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Fire *Power: 2000 **TCG: 1900 *Technique: 400 *Sign: Scissors **TCG: Paper *Owners: Seth (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor/Rex Owen (D-Team), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Spike Taylor (D-Team) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Tank, Terry, Chomp, Paris, Ace, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Ampelosaurus *Other: In the DS game, Saurophaganax is the last dinosaur that Dr. Z uses when he is fought the first time. It is one of the dinosaurs Eoraptor can transform into. Move Cards ;Magma Blaster :Saurophaganax collects fire in its mouth, then shoots it off as a beam. This is Saurophaganax's original move. ;Fire Scorcher (Death Fire) :A huge fiery meteor is formed, obliterating anything in its path. Saurophaganax was altered to be able to use this move. TCG Lores ;Fusion Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points. ;Dark Bite (City Stalker Saurophaganax) :When this Dinosaur attacks, it gains the ability 3 until the end of the battle (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 3 extra Life Points). Anime Dinosaur King Saurophaganax was activated in Oklahoma, USA. It chased a herd of cattle thinking it was food. When the Alpha Gang spotted him, Zander summoned Spiny to battle him, but he easily knocked him away. He then used Magma Blaster to defeat Spiny and it ran into the Alpha Gang. Saurophaganax rampaged through the town, dueling Max and Chomp. Chomp used Lightning Strike, but he used Magma Blaster again, both dodging it. He attacked him directly and weakend him, but Chomp knocked him to the ground. Then Rod and Laura entered the battle with Terry and Tank, knocking him away. Ace and Paris were then summoned to save him, but Terry used Critical Block, summoning the Velocitaptors to block their attacks, allowing him to defeat Saurophaganax with Volcano Burst. Max tried to get his cards, but Rod claimed the Card, and Laura the Move Card. Later, Seth experimented on it, altering it to let it use Fire Scorcher. In Full Scheme Ahead, Seth summoned him against Spiny and Tank, when he broke ranks with the Alpha Gang. They were equally strong, until he used Fire Scorcher, which defeated Spiny and Tank, and also the Alpha Gang. He used the move then, to defeat Chomp, Ace and Paris, defeating the D-Team as well. In the next episode, Saurophaganax is used to fight against Tank, knocking her into a wall. Even when Ampelosaurus joined the battle and used Aqua Vortex against him, he used Fire Scorcher, defeating the Alpha Gang again. In One Final Move, Terry knocked him down, but was defeated by Fire Scorcher. Chomp and Ace attacked him with Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone, but it had a little effect. He then used Fire Scorcher again, which Ace dodged. They combined their attacks to make a Fusion Move (Thunder Storm Bazooka) which finally defeats Saurophaganax, allowing Max to reclaim his card. In Dinosaur War!, Dr. Z uses Saurophaganax to fight against Black Tyrannosaurus. When Dr. Z fellt of Zeta Point, Dr. Drake controlled him, allowing him to use Magma Blaster in a fushion move, that defeated Black Tyrannosaurus. Mesozoic Meltdown A wild Saurophaganax is seen in the Jurassic Period in Bad Deal. DS Game After defeating Dr. Z and his Saurophaganax, along with Tyrannosaurus and Mapusaurus, Saurophaganax can be gained by entering a specific code on the Stone Circle. Trivia *Although Saurophaganax was altered to be able to withstand using Fire Scorcher, its appearance didn't change, unlike other altered dinosaurs (the other exception being the 3 Velociraptors that Seth also altered). *Although early estimates at Saurophaganax's size claimed it to be up to 50 feet long (as portrayed in Dinosaur King), recent estimates have shown it to be closer to 40-43 feet long. *It is one of the few dinosaurs in the anime to activate or appear in the state or country that its fossils were discovered in. Gallery File:Saurophaganax_TCG_card.jpg|Saurophaganax TCG Card Saurophaganax TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Saurophaganax Colossal Rare TCG Card 001.jpg|City Stalker Saurophaganax TCG Card (French) Wild Saurophaganax 1.jpg|Wild Saurophaganax from Jurassic Period in Bad Deal Saurophaganax card 1.jpg|Saurophaganax anime card Sauropha nagoya.gif|Saurophaganax in Nagoya TV Saurophagnax.png|Saurophaganax File:Sauro_Chibi_by_Ibarber.png|Saurophaganax chibi by Asuma17/Ibarber File:Saurophaganax_skeleton.jpg|Saurophaganax skeleton Videos Category:Alpha Gang Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs